The Viktor Krum Fanclub
by Ambience McG
Summary: When Viktor Krum came to Hogwarts, he had no idea what he was in for...based during Book 4. CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. The Notice

THE VIKTOR KRUM FAN CLUB  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the fifth book would be out by now.  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic, so be warned for patheticness! (Is that a word?) I literally wrote this chapter in five minutes because I was bored. And if you haven't read the fourth book, then I don't recommend reading this story!  
  
'Hey Elinor, wait up!' was called out across the Great Hall to Elinor Martin, who was just about to walk out the doors and go to Sixth Year Potions, which was first. She turned, her light brown hair kind of flicking over her shoulder like in a Herbal Essence commercial, but not quite making it and ending up in her face.  
  
'Hey Amy,' said Elinor, pushing the hair out of her face. 'Ready to face the Wrath of Snape?'  
  
Amy Clark shuddered. 'Urgh, please don't remind me. I'm almost inclined to skip first and catch up on History of Magic homework in the library. Stupid Professor Binns, giving us a 5 foot long essay to do by Wednesday on the unicorn huntings of 1787.'  
  
'Yeah I know. I have no idea what to write in mine. There is absolutely no information!' said Elinor angrily adjusting her shoulder bag. 'I mean, I don't think he realizes that we are in sixth year and that History isn't the only subject we have. McGonagall alone has given enough Transfig. homework this week to last three years.'  
  
'Tell me about-' at this point, Amy stopped. The two Ravenclaws had walked into the Entrance Hall to discover a small crowd of people around the staircase. One of those people spyed the two and came hurrying over. It was Jessica Flynn, a good friend of theirs.  
  
'Hey, guess what guys,' she said, 'We get out of school early next Friday!'  
  
'Why?' said Amy, puzzled.  
  
'Come and see,' grinned Jess, ushering them over to the stairs, where a large sign had been erected at the foot. Because they were important Sixth years, the girls found it pretty easy to push past all the lowly First, Second, Third, Fourth and Fifth years and gain spots at the front of the crowd.  
  
The sign stated that the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, who were coming to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament which was to be held, would be arriving at 6 o'clock on the 30th of October, and that all afternoon lessons would be half an hour shorter in order for the school to prepare for the arrival.  
  
'Cool!' said Amy. 'We have History of Magic last Fridays! That means we won't have to put up with Professor Binns' ravings for as long!'  
  
'It's also the day after my birthday,' said Elinor, grinning. 'What a good way to spend a birthday - the opening of the Triwizard Tournament!'  
  
And with that, the three turned and headed off down the stairs to the dungeons, ready for another typical day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
A/N: Ok, that was a pretty boring chapter but I need to set the scene. Now we can get on to the (kinda) good stuff! 


	2. Introductions and Breakfast

CHAPTER 2: Introductions  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nuting. Nuting I tell you, NUTING! (Nuting meaning nothing, you understand and not eating nuts)  
  
A/N: Ok, sorry this took so long but I had these little things called exams. Luckily, they are now over and I have 2 blissful months off! WOO HOO!  
  
A/N: OMG! HP2 is AWESOME! I have seen it twice and 2 times is not enough! It is my favourite movie of the moment!  
  
For the next week, the only thing everyone was talking about was the coming Tournament. Of course, Professor Dumbledore had explained what it entailed at the opening feast, and everyone was speculating on who would go for Hogwarts Champion, what the tasks would be, and, most importantly, what the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be like.  
  
'I hear that all the Durmstrang people are really mean,' said Elinor, as herself, Jessica, Amy and their two other friends Dominique and Alison sat down at the Ravenclaw table on the Wednesday before the new students arrival for breakfast.  
  
'Yeah, I know,' said Amy. 'Apparently, they eat house-elves.'  
  
'Eww, who told you that?' asked Dominique, wincing.  
  
'My younger sister Toni. One of the Hufflepuffs in her Herbology class told her,' said Amy, helping herself to a cinnamon donut (A/N: mmm.donut).  
  
'What's a house-elf?' asked Jessica. She was of Muggle parentage and so did not know everything about the wizarding world.  
  
Jessica was the only one of the five girls not born of wizarding blood, and so it had come as a great shock to her Mum and Dad when an owl had swooped into their kitchen one day six years before, dumped a letter into her little brother Sam's porridge, and swooped out again. Of course, when they had read the letter itself, they had nearly died. At first Mr and Mrs Flynn had been unsure if it wasn't a hoax, but when, a week later, they were getting bombarded by nearly 100 letters a day, they decided to allow her to go to Hogwarts. It also helped that their next door neighbour, Mrs Wallace, had revealed herself to be a witch.  
  
Nowadays, the Flynns were quite proud to have a witch in the family, and had been even prouder when Sam, who was three years younger then Jess, had also received a letter. But still, Jessica had found it very difficult to fit in at Hogwarts, as she did not understand all the customs of the wizarding world, and there was some racism (especially by the Slytherins) against those who were not of 'pure blood'. It had been especially frightening two years ago, when she had been in Fourth year and Sam in First year, and the Chamber of Secrets was opened. She could still remember the fear that she had felt of being Petrified like those poor other students, and if it hadn't been for her friends, she didn't know how she would have managed. It was lucky that that Second year, Harry Potter, had been able to work out who had opened the chamber, and had saved the school. Jessica had had a crush on him for a while afterwards, but seeing as he had been in Third year and she in Fifth year, her friends quickly talked her out of it. Jessica had a tendency to have crushes on famous people, even if they were three years younger then her.  
  
Anyway, back to the story.  
  
'House-elves are servants,' explained Amy. 'Their lot in life is to serve us wizards and witches.'  
  
'But, isn't that kind of slave labour?' asked Jessica.  
  
'No,' said Elinor. 'They love it. They would be lost if they weren't serving people. But you have to be rich to have one. They cost quite a bit of money.'  
  
Elinor was a half-blood. Her mother was a pure-blood witch, but her dad was as Muggle as a Muggle could be (but not in the Dursley sort of way). She was an only child, but all the relatives on her mother's side had gone to Hogwarts, the most recent being Elinor's twin cousins Jessica and Anita, so the family was quite well known and respected, many having fought against You-Know-Who when he was in power.  
  
Elinor, though not a pretty girl with a lot of intelligence, did have a talent for Divination. She could predict things before they happened, and found that that had helped her and her friends out of many a bad situation. Her most famous prediction to date was that Bulgaria would catch the snitch but Ireland would win the Quidditch World Cup. Dom, who was a big Quidditch fan, hadn't believed her and had put her bet on Bulgaria winning, only to be very angry at not listening to Elinor when her prediction came true. All Elinor could do was laugh. Needless to say, she thought that Professor Trelawny, who taught Divination at Hogwarts, was full of, well, crap and Elinor had contradicted her 'predictions' on more then one occasion, the first time being their very first Divination class back in Third year, when Trelawny had said that Alison would die within the year. It had taken Elinor a month to reassure Alison that the prediction was false, and that she would tell her when she was going to die. After that, Elinor had spent most of Trelawney's classes finishing off other homework.  
  
Recently, Elinor had been having dreams. Elinor always had dreams, which was how she was able to predict things. Images came to her in dreams and she was able to interpret them into predictions. But these latest dreams had been making her very worried. They had been occurring ever since last year, after the O.W.Ls. They had become stronger and more frequent after the Quidditch Cup, when that terrible thing with the Dark Mark had happened. Elinor hadn't been at the Cup herself (her family couldn't afford it), but the night of the Dark Mark appearance, she had had the weirdest dream. It had involved a rat, a dog (which she had the feeling was the Grim), a snake and - and this was the thing that disturbed her the most - an eye. Ever since getting back to school, this dream was becoming more and more frequent, and it was starting to really freak her out. She didn't understand what it could mean, and that rarely happened with one of her predictions. She hadn't told her friends, but she knew that they knew that something was up. However, she didn't want to frighten them.  
  
'Elinor! Earth to Elinor, Earth to Elinor, can you come in please?'  
  
'Huh?' Elinor blinked and looked up. Amy was peering at her.  
  
'Are you all right? You have a glazed look over your face. What's up?'  
  
'Oh, nothing. Just. thinking about my History of Magic essay, that's all'  
  
'Urgh,' groaned Alison. 'Don't remind me. I was up to half past one last night, trying to make it long enough!'  
  
'Yeah, same,' said Dom. 'But I gave up. I'm just handing in what I've written and just hoping that Binns won't notice that it's a little short.'  
  
'How shorts 'a little short'?' asked Elinor, grinning.  
  
'Oh.just a few feet,' said Dom, looking down at her bacon and eggs.  
  
'Let me guess,' said Amy. '2 feet? 3 feet?'  
  
'Try 10 inches long,' sighed Dom.  
  
'10 inches,' said the other four in unison. Elinor dropped her spoon into her cereal, splashing milk everywhere.  
  
'Dom, that's suicide. Binns will never let you hand that in,' said Elinor, wiping milk off her tie. (A/N: mmm tie)  
  
'You should have asked us for help if you were stuck,' said Amy.  
  
'Yeah, I was up so late finishing mine that a few more hours on yours wouldn't have made much difference,' said Alison, wearily rubbing sleep out of her eyes.  
  
'I know, I know,' said Dom. 'I just couldn't be bothered. Besides, I was with Justin last night, and we sort of lost track of time.'  
  
Justin was Dom's latest boyfriend. He was a Slytherin, but Dom said he wasn't that bad. He was a bit of a rebel, into death and war and all that. The others didn't really like him, but they kept their criticism to a minimum. They knew Dom could look after herself.  
  
'Where did you go?' asked Jessica, leaning towards Dom.  
  
'Up into the Owlery. That's where we usually meet. Then we went for a walk down by the lake. It was so nice.' Dom smiled. 'We almost got caught by Filch! It was so funny. Justin distracted him by floating a rock and crashing it through a window and then we had to hide in the Forbidden Forest for half an hour while him and Hagrid looked around for the culprit.' She giggled. 'That was a pretty good half an hour, I can tell you.'  
  
The five laughed and started packing up their books.  
  
'What do we have first?' asked Elinor.  
  
'DADA,' said Amy. 'I think we're practising the Cruciatus curse on spiders today.'  
  
'That should be fun,' said Alison, grimacing. She didn't like spiders, but she didn't like to hurt them, either.  
  
Elinor shivered. Unlike the others, she didn't really like Professor Moody. His magical revolving eye reminded her too much of the eye in her dreams. Plus, he was a freaky guy.  
  
'Hey, Elinor, don't look now but Scratchy's coming towards you,' said Dom, laughing.  
  
Elinor whipped around. Coming towards the group was a 15 year old boy with massive glasses and a mop of blonde curly hair. Elinor groaned.  
  
'Quick, let's go,' she whispered. The five girls started to hurry away from the Ravenclaw table but they weren't quick enough.  
  
'Hi, Elinor,' called out Scratchy a.k.a David Winterbourne, in a voice that was in the middle of breaking. 'Made any good predictions lately?'  
  
'Hi, David,' sighed Elinor. The five girls stopped and turned around. 'No I haven't.'  
  
'Well, I predict that you will have a great day!' said David, laughing. 'Especially since we have to hand in that History of Magic essay. How long is yours? Mines 6 feet 5 inches long.'  
  
'That's.very nice David. I didn't measure mine.' Elinor looked at Amy, stating with her eyes get me out of here. But Amy didn't twig.  
  
'Uh.we're going to be late for DADA,' she said instead. 'We'll leave you two alone.'  
  
'Oh, but - ' said Elinor, but the other four had gone.  
  
'Gee, I wonder why they had to go so quickly,' said David. 'But now we can walk together! And I can tell you all about my essay!'  
  
Elinor groaned and turned towards the Great Hall doors, David falling into step with her and starting to talk about his essay. I am going to get Amy and the others she thought as the two slowly made their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts, David talking about how unicorns were his favourite animal. 


	3. The Schools Arrive

CHAPTER 3: The Schools Arrive  
  
The next day was Elinor's birthday. She was 16. At midnight, the girls all woke up and had a quiet party in their dorm. Amy's sister Toni and her two friends Cho and Beth came from their dorm, as well as a friend of Elinor's from Slytherin, Rochelle; and Amy organized the house elves to make a cake and prepare some food. For the first time in her life, Jessica met a House Elf (well actually, about fifteen of them). She thought they were cute but annoying, especially the one called Dobby.  
  
Elinor got mainly books on Divination from her friends, but Dom gave her one on Quidditch teams of the world (more for her own benefit then Elinor's) and the three fifth years gave her a big box of sweets, including Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands and Cauldron Cakes. The box was finished by 12:30am.  
  
During the day, other presents were given, including another cake from the whole of Ravenclaw House, (this was a tradition with all Ravenclaw birthdays), as well as little things from the Sixth Year Ravenclaw boys, including 'Hogwarts: A History - the Revised and Updated Edition' from David.  
  
'I thought you might like it, seeing as you love History of Magic so much,' he said eagerly, smiling at her.  
  
'Uh, thanks David. It's just what I've always wanted,' said Elinor, grimacing at Alison as she almost toppled over with the heaviness of the book. Amy and Dom were laughing their heads off in a corner of the Charms classroom, having trouble floating keys they were laughing so hard. Dom tried floating her key but instead it flew across the room and hit David in the back of the head.  
  
The teachers also gave Elinor 'presents'. Professor McGonagall said that she could keep the safety pin that she had transfigured into a bracelet, and Professor Flitwick charmed a candle for her so that when it was lit, the flame would change colour. The only teacher who was mean to her that day was (and no surprises here) Professor Snape, who was handing back a test that day in class.  
  
'Just because it's your birthday, Miss Martin, doesn't mean you can have a day off work,' he snapped at her. 'On the contrary, I would think being a year older would make you a year smarter, but judging from this test that doesn't seem to be the case. Still, no surprises there.'  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Elinor had The Dream (like the capital letters? Can't you just hear the dramatic music like in Josie and the Pussycats? Love that film!) again, but this time it was slightly different.  
  
In it were four people. Two of them Elinor knew quite well - Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, who was the Hogwarts head boy this year. For some bazaar reason, Cedric was a ghost. Of the other two, one was a girl with long blonde hair and the other was a boy who Elinor vaguely recognised from her Quidditch Teams of the World book. She couldn't pick his name, though.  
  
The four people seemed to be telling her something, but she couldn't figure out what. Then, they morphed into the shapes from her other dreams - Harry into the Grim, Cedric into the rat, the girl into the eye and the boy into the snake. Then, the four shapes morphed into a goblet glowing as if there was a fire in it. The goblet became brighter and brighter until Elinor woke up, sweating and shaking.  
  
She looked around the dark room at the three bodies lying asleep in their beds. Wait a minute - three? Then she remembered that Dom was probably off with Justin gallivanting around the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Quietly, Elinor picked up her wand, whispered 'Lumos' and got out of bed. She picked up her 'History of Magic' book, which was lying half way under the bed and tiptoes out of the room into the common room. Hopefully a few minutes of reading that book would put her back to sleep. Writing it sure would have.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day there was a buzz in Hogwarts. Everyone was so excited by the evening arrivals that all classes (except Snape's) were a waste of time. Pretty much all the teachers except Snape, McGonagall and Binns (who didn't seen to realise that the Triwizard Tournament had been reinstated) allowed their students to study or talk and so the day was quite relaxing.  
  
Finally, it was time to go and get ready for the arrivals.  
  
Professor Binns had been surprised when the bell rang half an hour early, but before he could open his mouth to dismiss the Sixth Years, the classroom was deserted.  
  
'Thank God for that,' said Dom as they hurried to the Ravenclaw common room. 'I thought I was going to die of boredom, listening to him rave on about the Henry Mendelssohn trial of 1786.'  
  
'Then you'd turn into a ghost too and be stuck in that class room forever!' said Amy.  
  
The girls quickly rushed to their dorm, put their bags down and cloaks on before hurrying back to the entrance hall.  
  
The teachers and prefects were organising the students into their houses. Amy, being a prefect herself, had to line up all the Ravenclaw First Years, who were hyperactive with all the excited. (Mind you, the first years were always hyperactive. Too much pumpkin juice.)  
  
The school marched out onto the front lawn of the castle, the sixth years in the sixth row.  
  
Elinor, Alison, Dom and Jess stood peering at the night sky for any sign of prospective Beauxbatons or Durmstrang students that might be flying through the air.  
  
'They'd better hurry up,' said Dom. 'It's frikking cold out here.' Her nose was turning a most unusual shade of purpley-blue.  
  
Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore said that he could see the Beauxbatons.  
  
'Where?' asked everyone, looking all over the place.  
  
'There!' shouted Dom, pointing at the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Something that looked like an oversized flying pumpkin was coming towards the castle.  
  
'Oh great. The Beauxbatons are coming in Cinderella's carriage,' whispered Elinor to Jess.  
  
'Could Cinderella's carriage fly?' whispered Jess back.  
  
'It's a dragon!' cried a first year, bursting into tears. Amy quickly shushed him.  
  
Another said it was a flying house.  
  
By now, the flying pumpkin was much clearer, and the girls could see that Elinor had been right. It was a massive blue carriage, being pulled along by twelve winged horses.  
  
'Cool,' whispered Dom. 'I want one of those!'  
  
With an enormous crash, the carriage landed, almost crushing some first years who stepped back very quickly.  
  
The carriage door opened and out stepped the largest lady the girls had ever seen.  
  
'She's a giant!' whispered Jessica.  
  
'No, she can't be,' whispered Alison back, clapping with everyone else as she stepped down from the carriage.  
  
The lady, who was called Madame Maxime, proceeded to have a conversation with Professor Dumbledore, but the girls were more interested in the Beauxbatons students, who were stepping down from the carriage.  
  
'Their robes are nice,' whispered Jess.  
  
'Yeah, nicer then ours,' said Dom tugging at her tie. 'Why can't we have silk? I tell you, Dumbledore may be a good headmaster, but he has no idea when it comes to fashion.'  
  
'They seem cold,' said Alison.  
  
Suddenly the girls could hear a sucking sound coming from the lake. Lee Jordan from Gryffindor cried out 'the lake, look at the lake!' and everyone did.  
  
A whirlpool had appeared out of nowhere and a mast had appeared.  
  
'Let me guess, a ship?' said Dom.  
  
'Looks like it,' said Elinor.  
  
'Wonder what the giant squid thinks of it,' said Alison.  
  
'Probably hoping it's his next meal,' snickered Dom.  
  
'Roasted Durmstrang, how nice,' said Elinor seriously. The others turned to look at her. 'I'll shut up now.'  
  
The ship had lifted itself out of the water and was now moored on the side of the lake. People were disembarking.  
  
'Here come the House-Elf eaters,' whispered Jess.  
  
'And potential squid food,' said Elinor.  
  
'Stop with the squid!' said Alison.  
  
A man was walking up to the castle. He called out to Dumbledore, who answered. He then stopped and looked at the building, commenting on it.  
  
Then he said, 'Viktor, come along, into the warmth.'  
  
And he brought into the light a tall, thin boy of about 18 with thick eyebrows and a large nose.  
  
'Oh, my God!' whispered Dom. 'It's Viktor Krum!'  
  
It was the guy from Elinor's dream. 


	4. Oh my God, it's Viktor Krum

DISCLAIMER: It's opposites day today, so yes, I DO own Harry Potter. MWAH HAH HAH! (ok enough with the evil laughs, on with the story!)  
  
CHAPTER 4: 'Oh my God, it's Viktor Krum!'  
  
'Who?' said Jess.  
  
'Viktor Krum' said Dom, almost hyperventilating. 'He's only one of the best Quidditch players ever.'  
  
'What position does he play?' asked Jessica.  
  
'Seeker, and he's the best I've ever seen,' said Dom, now looking in her robes for something that was signable.  
  
'Oh so he's famous then?' said Jess.  
  
'Just a bit,' said Dom. 'Oh I don't believe it. I don't have a single quill on me!'  
  
'Do you think he'll sign my hat in lipstick?' asked Jess, holding up a tube of Spellbound lipstick in 'Probably Purple'.  
  
'Give it here,' said Dom, grabbing at it.  
  
'No, it's mine. Get your own purple lipstick,' said Jess, holding it up out of Doms reach (she was taller than Dom, but not by much).  
  
'Too late, he's gone inside,' said Alison.  
  
The four walked into the hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Immediately, they turned to the Slytherin table, where the Durmstrangs had chosen to sit.  
  
'He's kind of cute,' said Jessica. 'In a swarthy, east European sort of way.'  
  
'Isn't he?' sighed Dom dreamily.  
  
'He's not bad,' agreed Elinor. To be honest, she wasn't looking at him for his looks but to make sure he was truly the boy from her dream.  
  
'Well I already have a boyfriend so I'm not allowed to look,' said Alison moodily. Her boyfriend's name was Andrew, and he was a Hufflepuff.  
  
'So? I have a boyfriend and I'm happily looking,' said Dom.  
  
Just then, Amy came up with four Beauxbatons.  
  
'Hey everyone,' she said. 'These are some of the students from Beauxbatons.' She pointed to each one in turn. 'Jàn, Chloe, Michel and Fleur' (A/N: I'm really sorry, but I'm terrible at making up French names!)  
  
The girls took at double take at Fleur. She was absolutely beautiful with long blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. Elinor was extremely shocked - this girl was from her dream also.  
  
'Guys, I'd like you to meet Alison, Dominique, Jessica and Elinor,' said Amy.  
  
Everyone exchanged hellos and soon the foreigners had settled down at the table. Dumbledore made a short speech in which the girl named Fleur snorted when he said that he hoped the foreigners stay would be comfortable and enjoyable.  
  
When they had all started eating, Fleur proceeded in telling Amy, who was making polite conversation, how much better Beauxbatons was compared to Hogwarts. Amy nodded and did her best to bare it. Meanwhile the other four were still checking out Viktor, who was engaged in conversation with a Slytherin fourth year.  
  
'Draco Malfoy,' groaned Dom. 'If anyone was going to turn into the next You- Know-Who, he would be it.'  
  
'Poor Viktor,' sighed Jess. 'He looks like he could do with some cheering up.'  
  
'We should try and save him from the clutches of Slytherin,' said Alison.  
  
'Yeah, but how?' asked Dom. 'We can't waltz right up to him and say "we've come to save you from a Malfoy." He doesn't know who we are!'  
  
'Not yet he doesn't,' said Elinor. 'But he soon will, don't worry.'  
  
'What do you mean?' asked Alison.  
  
'Well, we could try and conveniently bump into him whenever possible. That way, he'll have to get to know us.'  
  
'What, do you mean like stalking?' asked Dom sounding worried.  
  
'Yeah,' said Elinor. 'Only not with the threatening letters and the taking pictures of him in the shower.'  
  
'Well, I like it,' said Dom grinning. 'The only problem is, how do we conveniently bump into Viktor Krum?' 


	5. The Deal

A/N: Ok, on to chapter 5!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think I'm JK Rowling, so I don't think I own Harry Potter. Sorry, I've got amnesia at the moment. ( However, I DO own Rochelle. MWAH HAH HAH!  
  
CHAPTER 5: The Deal  
  
While most people at Hogwarts were interested at the prospect of entering their names in the Goblet of Fire - whether they were old enough to or not - the five Ravenclaw Sixth Years were more excited at the prospect of meeting Mr Krum.  
  
'How are we going to do it?' asked Dom over breakfast the morning after the arrivals. The Durmstrang lot had just appeared in the Great Hall and were now helping them selves to breakfast at the Slytherin table. 'I mean, they're always with the Slytherins, and you all know how much we just love the Slytherins.'  
  
'We could always ask Rochelle,' said Elinor. 'Get her to put a good word in for us with Vik.' (The girls had started to call Viktor 'Vik' - it made it sound like they were good friends with him.)  
  
Rochelle was a Slytherin Sixth Year who hated her house. No one could quite understand how she had wound up in Slytherin - she acted more like a Ravenclaw. However, she was a Malfoy - Draco was her cousin - and so obviously that was enough reason for the Sorting Hat to place her in the house. She spent most of her time with the Ravenclaws, calling the Slytherins a 'bunch of rich, racist, imbeciles'. Needless to see, she did not do very well in Potions.  
  
'Rochelle!' called out Elinor as she walked past the Ravenclaw table. 'Come here a second.'  
  
'What is it?' asked Rochelle, walking over.  
  
'We need to ask you something,' said Elinor. 'Have you spoken to Viktor Krum at all?'  
  
'Uh, no, I haven't,' said Rochelle, sounding surprised. 'He's been preoccupied by bloody Draco all the time.'  
  
Rochelle did not have the best relationship with her younger cousin. She claimed that he was always whinging about how terrible his life was. Rochelle usually told him to go take a walk with the giant squid.  
  
'Oh, that's not good,' said Alison. 'We were hoping you would talk to him for us.'  
  
'Why?' asked Rochelle, sounding even more surprised.  
  
'Because,' giggled Jessica, 'we want to meet him.'  
  
'Oh.'said Rochelle. 'Well, I guess I could try and talk to him.'  
  
'I know!' said Amy. 'Why don't you try some cousin bonding with Draco? That way, if he's such great friends with Vic, you'll be able to meet him!'  
  
'Urgh! Sorry guys, but I will not spend quality time with His Bleachiness just so you can meet a Quidditch player.'  
  
'Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?'implored the five Ravenclaws.  
  
'N. O. No.' Rochelle turned and started to storm off.  
  
'We'll help you with Potions homework,' Elinor called out after her.  
  
Rochelle stopped in her tracks.  
  
'That's not the only subject I'm having trouble with.'  
  
'And Advanced Transfiguration,' said Alison.  
  
Rochelle turned to face them.  
  
'There's one more that I'm no good at.'  
  
'And,' shuddered Amy, 'History of Magic.'  
  
Rochelle grinned.  
  
'It's a deal!' 


	6. Cousin Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Do you really think J.K Rowling would write this story?  
  
A/N: OK, I'm really sorry about how long this chapter took. I've had a very hectic first term at school. Luckily, I have two weeks of holidays, and so I should be able update this story twice!!!  
  
A/N: Please excuse the lameness of this chapter. It's one of those chapters that are really boring but needed to get on with the story.  
  
CHAPTER 6: Cousin Bonding  
  
That afternoon, Rochelle put the plan into action. Very reluctantly, she decided to talk to Draco.  
  
After lunch, she walked into the Slytherin Common Room (password: Parsletounge) to discover her cousin sitting with his two cronies - Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He was boasting to them about something. Rochelle sighed and reluctantly made her way to where they were sitting.  
  
'And then I said to McGonagall, you can shove your transfigured cup right up your transfigured ar-,' Draco noticed Rochelle standing next to his chair. 'What do you want?'  
  
'Can I talk to you for a moment?' said Rochelle. 'Alone?'  
  
Draco frowned suspiciously for a moment. 'Why?'  
  
'I just want to ask a few questions.'  
  
Draco nodded, stood up, and walked to a secluded corner of the Common Room. Rochelle reluctantly followed him.  
  
'What is it?' he asked when she reached him.  
  
'I was just wondering how things were going with you,' said Rochelle. 'How's fourth year? Made any new enem-I mean, made any new friends?'  
  
'What's made you Miss Care-n-Share all of a sudden?' asked Draco suspiciously.  
  
'I just want to know how you're going,' snapped Rochelle. She really couldn't stand the little brat. 'You are my favourite cousin after all.' This last bit was said with gritted teeth.  
  
Draco gave her another suspicious look, which she held, trying to look as approachable as possible. Then his face melted and he burst into tears.  
  
'I hate it!!!! My grades are terrible, no one likes me and that blasted Harry Potter is acting like he's better then everyone else. Plus, I don't know who to ask for the Yule Ball!!!' he sobbed.  
  
Rochelle didn't know what to do. She'd never seen Draco like this before. She'd never seen anyone like this before.  
  
Slowly she reached out her arm and patted him gingerly on the arm.  
  
'There there,' she said mechanically. 'Everything will be alright.'  
  
* * *  
  
The five Ravenclaw Sixth Years looked at Rochelle expectantly as she walked into the Great Hall for dinner. Maybe after tea they would get a private meeting with Vik!  
  
Rochelle walked over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
'Sorry guys,' she said. 'Draco's got too many personal problems to even think about introducing Krum to us. Looks like you're going to have to think up of a new plan.'  
  
'But that was our only plan!!!' cried Jessica pitifully.  
  
A/N: OK, that was a really crap chapter. I apologize deeply to you all. Hopefully, the next one will be better!!! 


	7. And the Champions Are

Disclaimer: I don't own it blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter 7: And the Champions Are.  
  
Dinner was a grand affair, but not for the Ravenclaw girls. They were all pretty miserable that Draco wasn't going to be their way to meet Vik. However, they were cheered up by the fact that the Champions were going to be announced very shortly. All the Beauxbatons were very nervous, except for Fleur, who seemed overly confident that she was going to champion. Amy really didn't like this girl, but gritted her teeth and acted nice to the snobby girl.  
  
The Ravenclaw fifth years (including Amy's sister Toni, and her friends Beth and Cho) were having a big discussion about who would be the other champions, and so to get away from Fleur, Alison, Dom, Elinor and Jess tuned into this conversation.  
  
'I think Cedric has a good chance,' said Cho. 'He's the type of guy who would fit in well as Hogwarts Champion I think.'  
  
'Yeah but we don't want a Hufflepuff champion,' argued Steven, a 5th year prefect. 'I think it's a toss up between Angelina Johnson from Gryffindor and our own Devon Michaels.'  
  
Devon was a well liked Ravenclaw who had recently turned 17. Everyone nodded in agreement with Steven's statement. Devon seemed the sort of champion that would be appropriate to represent Hogwarts in the Tournament, and Angelina was also well liked.  
  
'Well, if it's a toss up between them two, I think we'll do well,' said Elinor. 'Let's just hope it's Devon over Angelina, though! Ravenclaw for champion!'  
  
A bit of a cheer went up at the table over that announcement, causing the Great Hall to fall silent for a moment as everyone turned to stare at them. Elinor sunk down in her seat, blushing. But soon everyone turned back to what they were eating.  
  
'I wonder who the Durmstrang champion will be?' whispered Alison to the other girls.  
  
'Oh, Vik, please let it be Vik!' said Jess excitedly just as Dumbledore stood up. The whole hall fell silent again.  
  
Dumbledore took the last moment before the Goblet chose the champions to explain where the three lucky students would go when their names were called out. He then dimmed all the candles in the hall with a wave of his wand. Everyone sat in anticipating silence, watching the glowing goblet.  
  
Suddenly, the flames turned red and a piece of paper shot out of the goblet. Everyone gasped in amazement and in excitement.  
  
'The champion for Durmstrang is.,' said Dumbledore. The Ravenclaw girls had their fingers crossed. Jess closed her eyes.  
  
'Viktor Krum'  
  
'Yes!' cried Dom, jumping up. The other sixth year girls cheered and hugged each other in happiness. However, they didn't have much time to be happy before the goblet spat out its next piece of paper.  
  
'The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour.'  
  
As Fleur jumped up, all the other Beauxbaton girls burst into tears.  
  
'Congratulations Fleur,' said Amy, shaking her hand.  
  
'Zankyou,' said Fleur graciously. She then turned around and walked towards the room all the champions had been requested to go to.  
  
'We're going to be hearing about this for the next month,' murmured Alison. 'She's never going to let us forget that she's champion.'  
  
'Shh! It's Hogwarts next!' whispered Dom.  
  
The room was so tense you could almost see it shimmering in the air. Finally a piece of paper shot out. Everyone at the Ravenclaw table was holding their breath.  
  
'The champion for Hogwarts is.'  
  
'Devon Devon Devon,' Amy whispered.  
  
'Cedric Diggory.'  
  
As the Hufflepuff table erupted in cheers a loud 'NO!' could be heard up and down the Ravenclaw table, and, if Elinor wasn't mistaken, at the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables as well.  
  
'Don't worry about it Devon,' said Toni. 'Who would want to be competing against Her Majesty and Ugly Quidditch Dude anyway? Certainly not me.'  
  
'Hey!' said Amy, hitting her sister. 'Vik isn't ugly! He's got lovely eyes.'  
  
'Yeah and a nose the size of my wand,' said Toni.  
  
'Well, you know what they say about big noses.'said Alison grinning.  
  
'Uh, large nostrils?' asked Jess, not getting it. Everyone stared at her but before anyone could answer her the Goblet of Fire shot out one more piece of paper.  
  
Everyone fell silent as Dumbledore went over, picked it up and stared at it for a moment.  
  
'Harry Potter.'  
  
As everyone turned to look at the Gryffindor Fourth Year, Elinor stared down at her plate.  
  
The champions were all from her dream.  
  
But what did it mean? 


	8. Congratulating Mr Krum

DISCLAIMER: Unless you've completely skipped the last 7 chapters you should know by now that I don't, never have and never will own Harry Potter  
  
A/N: OMG! One of the main characters actually speaks to Krum in this chapter!  
  
Chapter 8: Congratulating Mr Krum  
  
After the four champions had left the Great Hall the rest of the stunned students were dismissed. Whilst the rest of the Ravenclaws planned to go back to their tower and bitch about who got champion and how the hell Potter had tricked the goblet, the five Ravenclaw sixth year girls decided to wait in the Entrance Hall for Viktor so that they could congratulate him. Not sure how long they would have to wait, they decided to hide behind a pillar. However, it's very hard to hide five 16 year old girls behind one 1 metre wide pillar, and they were soon found but only by Rochelle which was good.  
  
'Uh, what are you guys doing behind this pillar?' she asked coming up to them with her only Slytherin friend Emma.  
  
'Trying to congratulate Vik,' said Dom. 'Now either go away or hide with us. Don't stand there making it obvious where we are.'  
  
'How can you congratulate Viktor Krum behind a pillar?' asked Emma. She didn't get the Ravenclaws sometimes. They were a little too weird for her liking.  
  
'We're going to wait until he comes out of the Great Hall and then we're going to jump out from behind the pillar and congratulate him,' said Jess as if it was the most logical plan in the world.  
  
'Wouldn't five girls jumping out from behind a pillar kind of.scare the boy?' asked Rochelle.  
  
'Scare him? Why would it scare him?' asked Elinor.  
  
'Well um, usually when someone wants to congratulate you they just walk up to you and say congratulations, not jump out from behind a pillar like maniacs,' said Rochelle.  
  
'It is kinda stalkerish,' agreed Emma.  
  
'We don't want to stalk him, we just want to congratulate him,' said Alison.  
  
'Shh! Here he comes!' whispered Amy, grabbing Rochelle by her robe and pulling her behind the pillar. Emma stood in plain view for a moment, deciding what to do. Viktor, coming out of the hall caught her eye but before she could say anything Alison pulled her behind the pillar too.  
  
'Hey! I was about to talk to him!' shouted Emma quietly. 'Now he's going to think something weird is going on.'  
  
'Oh no!' cried Alison in a whisper, peering around the pillar. 'He's about to leave the building!'  
  
'I know what to do!' said Dom and before anyone could stop her she had jumped out from behind the pillar.  
  
'Vik - er - Mr Krum!' she called.  
  
Vik and his teacher friend turned around and stared at Dom.  
  
'Were you calling Viktor?' asked teacher man.  
  
'Uh.yeah,' said Dom.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I just wanted to say - congratulations on getting champion.'  
  
Viktor smiled. Behind the pillar, the Ravenclaws swooned in happiness.  
  
'Tankyou,' he said.  
  
'Um, that's ok,' said Dom, looking like she was about to faint. Then, before he could say anything else, she spun around and ran up the stairs.  
  
'Very strange girls, these Hogwarts students,' said Teacher Dude.  
  
'Not all ov zem,' said Vik.  
  
Behind the pillar, Emma rolled her eyes. 'Gee, that wasn't stalkerish.'  
  
Elinor hit her. 


	9. In the Library

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't have the imagination to create the Harry Potter world. We're just lucky that someone out there did have the genius to create his world!!! Three cheers for JK!!! However, I DO own all the original characters MWAH HAH HAH I have the power!!! (Like that evil Tina Turner song. shudder.)  
  
A/N: OMG HP5 IS AWESOME!!! It's my favourite, but my only complaint is that there is a complete lack of mystery about what's going to happen (except who dies, of course). It's not a suspense novel, it's an angst novel.which is still good! (  
  
Chapter 9: In the Library  
  
The next few days were spent by the girls looking for Vik. However, he seemed to have almost disappeared off the face of the Earth, only being sighted during mealtimes and never on weekends. This vexed the Ravenclaws immensely. However, things changed one evening when Amy came rushing into the Common Room looking overly excited.  
  
'Guys! Guess what?' she whispered excitedly to the four, who were sitting by the fire, studying.  
  
'What?' asked Elinor puzzled.  
  
'I know where Viktor Krum is all the time!!!'  
  
'Where? Show us!' cried Jessica, jumping from her seat. Alison dropped the book she was reading onto the ground and Dom's glasses fell off her nose.  
  
'Follow me,' said Amy running out of the room. The others went after her quickly, causing some people to stare at the rushing girls.  
  
Amy led them to the library, where she stopped outside the doors and peered in.  
  
'You're kidding,' said Elinor. 'Surely he's not in here?'  
  
'Take a look for yourself,' said Amy moving aside so Elinor could take a look.  
  
Elinor looked through the window and sure enough, there was Krum sitting behind a couple of fourth year Gryffindors, reading a book on Quidditch.  
  
'Oh my God!' she whispered to the others. 'So that's where he's been!'  
  
'Let me look!' said Dom, pushing her out of the way.  
  
'Better yet, why don't we go in?' asked Alison, opening the door.  
  
The five girls hustled in, giggling, and looked around for something to do that was in sight of Vik.  
  
'Behind that bookcase,' whispered Amy, pointing to the bookcase closest to Krum.  
  
The five girls quickly walked behind there and stood looking at Vik between books on Potions for Beginners.  
  
'Oh my God he is so cute,' sighed Jess a tad loudly.  
  
Vik stiffened and looked around him. The five girls quickly drew back from the bookshelf and Amy grabbed a book called 'Potions for 12yr olds' and opened it. The other four all crowded around her and pretended to read as Vik stalked passed them without a glance and went out of the library.  
  
'Good one Jess,' said Elinor.  
  
'Sorry guys,' said Jess blushing.  
  
'Well, at least now we know his hideout,' grinned Dom. 'Good find, Amy!'  
  
'I know, I know,' said Amy. 'What can I say? I'm a genius.'  
  
'Well, genius, did you know you're holding that book upside down?' asked Alison.  
  
* * *  
  
For the next week or so, the girls made it a habit to hide behind that bookcase during lunchtimes and after school in the hope of seeing Krum again, and they did. He was there almost all the time, except that he had changed chairs a few days after Jessica's sigh. Amy thought it best for them not to move, though, as it might make him suspicious.  
  
Now, looking at Krum was all well and good, but the girls wanted to actually talk to him - well, get his autograph. But they didn't want to seem stalkerish and obsessive. Elinor had aired these thoughts to Rochelle during Potions.  
  
'Yeah, coz standing behind a bookcase in the library every day watching him isn't stalkerish and obsessive,' was Rochelle's analysis of the situation.  
  
'We just need to figure out a way to talk to him!' said Elinor, measuring out some Essence of Herb onto the scales.  
  
'I've got a good idea,' piped up Emma from behind them. 'Why don't you just walk up to him and say hello like normal people?'  
  
'Dom could do it. Why is it so much trouble for the rest of you?' asked Rochelle.  
  
'That was because I was pushed out from behind the pillar,' said Dom, who was pouring a small amount of mauve liquid into her cauldron. A puff of mauve smoke came out and covered her in powder. She coughed a few times and peered at the others through her newly mauve-tinted glasses.  
  
'Ooooh.purple,' she said, looking around.  
  
'You weren't pushed out, you jumped out,' said Alison who stood far back from the cauldron as she added her own mauve liquid.  
  
'Yeah, only because there was no room behind the pillar,' said Dom, wiping her glasses.  
  
'Well, whatever. Anyway, the point is that we need to figure out how to as a group strike up a conversation with Vik and become friends with him,' said Elinor, turning back to Rochelle. 'Can't you talk to your cousin Draco again?'  
  
'Nah. I'm too afraid that he's going to burst into tears and I'm going to have to be his psychologist again,' said Rochelle. 'Honestly, I don't think I can stand going 'there there' and 'everything is going to be alright' while he blubbers on about his crappy life, not even for you guys. Seriously, the best thing for you all to do is just go up and say hello to him. I'm sure Krum won't bite.'  
  
'Oh, I love guys who bite!' said Dom, winking.  
  
* * *  
  
That afternoon, the Ravenclaws decided to finally go for it. Straight after their last class, the five rushed to the library again. Amy checked through the door to see if Krum was there, sitting in his usual place, and then the five walked in.  
  
'Ready, girls?' asked Dom, straightening her glasses.  
  
'Got my quill and parchment all ready,' said Amy, holding them up.  
  
'Is my hair ok?' asked Jess worriedly.  
  
'It's fine. How's mine?' asked Elinor.  
  
'Fine,' said Jess. 'Let's go.'  
  
Taking a deep breath, the five girls started marching across the room towards Krum, Elinor in the lead. But before they were half way there, they were ambushed - by David.  
  
'Elinor! Hi! Haven't seen you in the library before,' he said excitedly.  
  
'Hi, David,' groaned Elinor. 'Listen, I'm kinda busy right now.'  
  
'Uh, we're going to go over there,' said Amy.  
  
'No don't-' but the others were all making their way over. Elinor sighed and looked at David angrily as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
Amy had now taken the lead and had marched the others right up to Viktor. She was now standing in front of him, Dom trying not to be seen and Jessica giggling silently. Amy stood there, feeling a bit ridiculous. After a moment, Viktor looked up. Amy looked into his mud brown eyes and almost swooned.  
  
'Ves? Vat can I do for you?' asked Krum.  
  
'Um.'Amy mentally shook herself. 'My name is Amy and these are my friends - Alison, Dominique and Jessica. Um, we just wanted to say that you're our favourite Quidditch player and that it's great you're in the Triwizard Tournament.'  
  
'Can I have your autograph?' asked Alison, giving him her quill and some parchment.  
  
Viktor looked surprised for a moment, and then nodded. 'Ves, you may,' he said. 'Vat vas your name?'  
  
'Alison. A-L-I-S-O-N.'  
  
The other three excitedly crowded behind her, own quills and parchment in hand - well, in Amy's case anyway. In Dom's case it was quill and tie, and in Jess's case it was lipstick and library book she'd taken off the nearest shelf.  
  
'So, why do you like being in the library so much?' asked Amy as Krum signed her parchment.  
  
'I like vreading,' said Krum shortly. He glanced up slightly at a desk nearby where two fourth years were working, then gave Amy her parchment back. Dom handed him her tie.  
  
'Do I know you?' asked Krum, suspiciously, peering up at her.  
  
'Uh.no,' said Dom nervously.  
  
'I am sure I haf met you somewhere before,' said Krum. 'On the night of the Announcement feast, perhaps?'  
  
'Er.you must have meant.my cousin Renee.in Hufflepuff,' said Dom, blushing slightly.  
  
Renee was a Hufflepuff whom no one liked much. She was stupid, ugly and the Sixth Year Slut. She'd (allegedly) slept with every boy in the fifth, sixth and seventh years, and some of the Professors, too. Dom was not her cousin. They were in no way related, but it was good to pin the blame on her.  
  
'Ah.' nodded Krum. He handed her back her tie, signed Jessica's library book and gave it back to her. Poor Jess looked like she was about to explode in giggles. She looked around to see if Madame Pinces wasn't looking, then ripped out the page and put the book back on its shelf.  
  
'Well.it was nice meeting you,' said Amy. 'Um.good luck in the first task.'  
  
'Tank you,' said Krum. 'So lonk.'  
  
The four girls rushed out of the library and ran all the way back to the Ravenclaw common room. They rushed up to their dorm, and when they got there Jessica collapsed into a complete giggling fit, whilst Alison gazed in awe at her signed parchment and Dom was in rapture.  
  
'He remembered me!' she said excitedly. 'He remembered my face!'  
  
She sighed and kissed her tie. 'I love you Viktor.'  
  
'Hey, he's mine,' said Amy.  
  
'He's all of ours,' said Alison. Jessica giggled more.  
  
Just then Elinor came in, looking very angry.  
  
'Hey, dude! You missed out on our conversation! Viktor Krum is gorgeous!' said Amy.  
  
'Meanwhile, I had to listen to David carry on about some stupid Advance Transfiguration assignment he's doing for extra credit,' said Elinor disappointedly. 'That boy is the bane of my life.'  
  
'Don't worry,' said Alison. 'Now Viktor knows who the rest of us are, it'll be easy to say hello to him and introduce you. And just think - with the first task coming up soon, he might ask for our help! Wouldn't that be great?'  
  
'Fantastic,' said Amy. 'Helping the man of our dreams.'  
  
'And then he can ask one of us to the Yule Ball!' said Jess excitedly.  
  
The five girls went silent and stared at each other. 


End file.
